


Breakfast In Bed

by orenjikitty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Pharmercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjikitty/pseuds/orenjikitty
Summary: Drabble for superrisu's birthday





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superrisu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=superrisu).



> It was Risu's Birthday and I wrote up something quick for her. Happy Birthday again, Risu!

The little pitter-patter of feet and soft giggles made Angela groan. The bed was empty, which wasn’t surprising since Fareeha was always woke up early for her run anyways. More giggles and Angela let out a sigh, turning over to see the light pouring into the bedroom.

“Nat, shhh,” Angela heard Hana whisper. “We don’t want to wake Mum up yet. Ammi’s orders.”

She heard Natifa mimic Hana, bringing a smile to her face as she quietly got up. She heard the garage open and moments later close, pitter-patter of feet running again.

Wait…Garage?

Fareeha doesn’t normally go through the garage during her runs.

“Is she still asleep?” she heard Fareeha ask but got no response. “Here, put these away, please. Is everything ready?”

“Sure is, Cap,” Hana replied, Angela hearing the apology that always came with slipping back to her old term of endearment.

“Nat. Come on,” Fareeha called over, Angela hearing Natifa’s run and stop, the telltale creak of the stairs, making her turn back over and close her eyes. “Go, Nati.”

“Mommy! Mommy!” Natifa exclaimed, jumping on the bed. Angela pretended to rub the sleep out of her eyes, smiling at their daughter before smothering her in a hug. “Appy Birday, Mommy!”

“Aww thank you, sweetie,” Angela said, sitting up in bed. She saw Fareeha and Hana standing by the doorway, a freshly made breakfast in one hand, balloons and a big cup of coffee in the other. “Thank you, all of you.”

“Ammi got you a pwesent. It downstaiws. It’s a new holo pad,” Natifa said, crawling up to reach for Angela’s holopad on the nightstand, Fareeha rolling her eyes at the revelation of the present. “A new one of these, mommy, see!”

“So much for a surprise,” Hana said, setting the coffee down on the nightstand. “Go on, Cap. Family pic time.”

Fareeha waited until Angela moved to the middle of the bed, placing the food down in front of her before giving her a kiss. “Okay ready? Say cheese, Nati.”

“Cweeese,” Natifa said, Hana taking a picture on her phone.

“Perfect. Happy birthday, Bird Mom.”

“Happy birthday, ya amar,” Fareeha said, getting a kiss from Angela.

“Thank you. All of you,” Angela said, smiling at her family. Her family. And she wouldn’t trade them for the world.


End file.
